


Time's Spell

by TigerLilyWarrior



Category: Life's Clock
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLilyWarrior/pseuds/TigerLilyWarrior
Summary: Short Summary of the Effect Time has.





	Time's Spell

They say that the sun shone brightly on those He favours  
Yet everyday he leaves  
He trusts that the one shunned will take care of His Children  
Sometimes I wonder why He shunned them  
I was born outside Him  
He does not care because I was never His to care about  
Slowly He turns me  
Slowly He winds me  
Changes me  
Till I am unrecognisable to those whom belong to him  
I am part of the Clock  
A small piece  
A part overlooked  
But without me the Hour next would not chime


End file.
